


Restlessness

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Nightmares, Insomnia, Platonic Kissing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad comfort each other during a tough night.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Restlessness

_[Scene: the Arctic Base’s break room. Nigel is sitting on the couch and reading a book. He’s not entirely focused on it, though, because he is rubbing his eyes and glancing around the room warily]_

**Nigel:** (Ugh, stupid nightmare...why must you torment me like this?! This is officially the...) [yawns] (...second worst night of my life.)

_[The door slowly opens, which makes Nigel reflexively crouch down and hide under a blanket]_

**Nigel:** (Oh no oh no oh no! They found me!)

 **Chad:** [tiredly] Hello…? Who’s there…? [yawns] Um, whoever you are, uh, please try to go back to sleep as soon as possible, okay?

_[Nigel breathes a sigh of relief as he sits up]_

**Nigel:** Um, hello, sir...

 **Chad:** [pleasantly surprised] Oh, hello, cadet. [worried] What are you doing up so late?

 **Nigel:** [angrily] None of your business! Just leave me alone! [he instantly puts a hand over his mouth] Oh, no! Oh no no no no! I...I’m terribly sorry! [burying his head into the couch] I’m so sorry for yelling at you, sir!

 **Chad:** [heartbroken] Nigel...

 **Nigel:** [hiccuping] It was absolutely uncalled for, sir!

 **Chad:** Nigel.

 **Nigel:** I--

 **Chad:** [strictly] That’s enough, Nigel.

_[ Nigel suddenly feels himself being pulled into a gentle hug. He feels a warm hand rubbing his back and a few soft kisses on his scalp]_

**Chad:** [softly] Hey, come on. Don’t apologize. Everyone gets cranky at some point, especially when they’re sleep deprived. [patting Nigel’s back] Tell me what’s bothering you.

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] I...I had a really scary dream. It...[hiccups]...involved the incident where...[sniffs]...where I lost my hair…[wrapping his arms around Chad]...I was all alone, and…!

_[Nigel starts sobbing into Chad’s chest . Chad gives Nigel a tight squeeze]_

**Chad:** I’m here for you, Nigel. [sniffs] You’re not alone. You’re going to be okay.

 **N** **igel:**...Numbuh 274, are...[sniffs]...are you crying…?

 **Chad:** Don’t...don’t worry about me. I’m...[sniffs]...I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.

 **Nigel:** What’s on your mind, sir…?

 **Chad:** Uh, look, kid, I really don’t want to undermine your nightmare or anything. I just...don’t want you to feel worse...

 **Nigel:** [angrily patting Chad’s back] What, you’re not going to follow your own advice? You’re just going to let yourself succumb to insomnia for the rest of your life because you refuse to take care of yourself?

 **Chad:**...Oh, uh, I...well, see...[sighs]...oh, alright. You got me. The truth is, I’m...not really used to admitting my flaws...[taking a deep breath]...I’m only used to pushing myself to my absolute limit. [sniffs] I feel like...people only want to spend time with me because they want an autograph or something. And my parents, they...they always get furious at me when I fail to live up to their high expectations. I...I guess what I’m trying to say is that I feel like...[sniffs]...a living status symbol at times…

_[ A heavy silence fills the room for five painfully long seconds. Nigel gives the older boy a tight squeeze and a soft kiss on the cheek ]_

**N** **igel:** [warmly] You’re not a status symbol, Chad. You’re a very wonderful boy.

_[Nigel reluctantly pulls away from the hug and wipes away Chad’s tears]_

**Nigel:** And do you know why I believe that? It’s because you’re always looking out for everyone. You never scold anyone for crying. You spend time with the new cadets so they don’t feel alone. [stroking Chad’s hair] It’s such a shame that everyone treats you like a trophy, because they won’t get to see how truly sweet you are. And...please remember that I’ll always see you as a dear friend. [kissing Chad’s nose] I love you very much, Chad.

_[Chad bites his lip to stop himself from sobbing. After taking a few seconds to compose himself, he gives Nigel a soft kiss on the forehead ]_

**Chad:** I...love you too, Nigel. [clearing his throat] Now, uh, maybe I should actually help you get to sleep. [sitting next to Nigel] Oh, and I have just the thing for it. You wanna know what it is?

_[Nigel nods. Chad digs into his pocket and pulls out a spoon along with a small jar of honey ]_

**Nigel:** [confused] Honey…?

 **Chad:** Yes? [blushing] Uh, I mean...yes, honey will help you get to sleep. Would you, uh, like me to spoonfeed you?

 **Nigel:** [smiling bashfully] Oh, yes, please do so.

_[Chad smiles as he feeds a few spoonfuls of honey to Nigel]_

**N** **igel:** Thank you. [yawns] Uh, can I feed you some honey, too...?

 **Chad:** [concerned] Hey, now. Don’t push yourself. You look really exhausted right now.

_[Nigel gives Chad a look that says “Are you serious?” and “Get some food into your system this instant, you idiot”]_

**Chad:** [smiling softly]...Okay, okay. I get it. You’re just looking out for me. Well, that’s awfully nice of you...[handing over the jar and spoon to Nigel]... _ **honey.**_

_[Nigel sighs out of exasperation as he takes the jar and spoon from Chad]_

**Chad:** What, you didn’t like my sweet joke~?

_[Nigel angrily (?) shoves a spoonful of honey into Chad’s mouth]_

**Nigel:** No. It was too saccharine for my tastes.

_[Before Chad can say anything, Nigel shoves another spoonful of honey into Chad’s mouth]_

**Nigel:** Oh, and speaking of saccharine, I believe...[yawns]... **you** fall under that description at times, sir.

_[Chad gently takes the jar and spoon from Nigel and puts them on a nearby table. The older boy then strokes Nigel’s scalp]_

**Chad:**...I know. I just want to make sure that my dear friend is feeling alright. [caressing Nigel’s face] You’re a really sweet boy, you know that?

_[Nigel nods and rubs his eyes. He then yawns and collapses into Chad’s arms]_

**Chad:** [quietly] Oh, you poor thing…

_[Chad lies down on the couch and pulls Nigel into his chest. He then hums soothingly as he throws the blanket over Nigel, to which the younger boy responds by unconsciously smiling]_

**Nigel:** [mumbling] This is officially the best night of my life…

_[Chad chuckles lovingly as he kisses Nigel’s scalp]_

**Chad:** [yawns] I’ll make sure it stays that way, my sweet Nigel. [slowly closing his eyes] I promise.

End


End file.
